


Harlor Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Harlor (1970s!Regina/Bella) that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. A Fantastic Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, masturbation, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: 1970's Maylor + Harlee, Gwen and Brianna getting off watching their (kind of identical) girlfriends having sex

This was… A little surreal.

But god, was it also hot as hell.

Regina was seated on Bella’s lovely thick thighs, grinding her hips down against her lap as they kissed, and the almost obscene sounds of their lips meeting sent chills down Brianna’s spine.

She glanced over to Gwen and could see she was in awe as well, her cheeks flushed, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

“They are gorgeous, aren’t they?” Brianna breathed, her hand sneaking between her legs as if on autopilot, unable to control herself anymore. Gwen nodded, her own hand moving between her legs as well.

Bella let out a soft gasp as Regina pinched her nipples playfully, her lips attached to the other blonde’s neck, sucking deep marks into the delicate, soft skin.

Regina gently pushed Bella down onto her back, slipping a hand between her plush thighs and Bella whimpered, spreading them further apart.

Gwen let out a soft moan, trembling as she circled her clit, so aroused by the sight she felt she’s gonna explode if she doesn’t get her relief soon.

Brianna suddenly grabbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t moving between her legs and pulled her into a deep kiss that had the other brunette pant into her mouth.

“They are enjoying themselves, too.” Regina purred as she slipped her fingers inside Bella, grinning as she let out a happy moan, immediately squeezing around the digits inside her.

“I don’t blame them.” Bella breathed, tossing her head back against the pillow as Regina took a puffy nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

Brianna and Gwen were still frantically making out while always keeping an eye on their gorgeous blonde girls, their hands moving between their legs faster.

Regina also fucked Bella harder, jabbing straight into her G-spot, and she came with a wail, her hips trembling against Regina’s hand.

Once she was down from her high, she flipped them over and dived in between Regina’s thighs hungrily, sucking her swollen clit into her mouth with a low hum.

Brianna felt her own orgasm building as her fingers sped up inside her, while Gwen kept humping her leg desperately and Regina moaned so beautifully, back arching off the bed as Bella pleasured her with her mouth.

Regina and Brianna almost came at the same time, the blonde crying out and rolling her hips against Bella’s face, who lapped everything up with a satisfied purr.

Gwen followed them soon after Brianna pinched her hard nipples, sending delighted shock-waves down her body.

Everyone was a trembling, flushed mess as Regina climbed back in Brianna’s, and Bella climbed back in Gwen’s lap.

“We should do this again.” Gwen chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Bella’s sweaty cheek.

“Mhm.” Regina hummed, tucking her face in Brianna’s neck,

“but next time, you two will be putting on a show for us.”


	2. In The Bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Omg can I get some Harlor bath sex please

Regina let out a contented sigh as she sagged back against her girlfriend, enjoying the way the warm water surrounded them. 

Bella pressed a gentle kiss onto her cheek, making Regina smile. 

Regina could honestly fall asleep in the warm embrace of her girlfriend and the bathwater, if it wasn’t for a cheeky hand cupping her breast. 

“I thought we were supposed to have a romantic night.” Regina chuckled, letting out a happy moan as Bella’s thumb brushed her quickly hardening nipple. 

“This is romantic.” Bella answered innocently, gently pinching the sensitive nubs, and Regina arched into the touch with a gasp. 

Bella peppered kisses all over Regina’s neck and shoulders, her lips sending chills all over Regina’s body despite the warm water. 

Regina turned around in her arms to face her, and pulled her into a deep kiss, tugging on Bella’s bottom lip with her teeth, making her let out a soft groan. 

Her hand slipped between Bella’s hand under the water, and her girlfriend immediately bucked her hips forward impatiently. 

Their kiss became more heated as Regina started teasing Bella’s clit with her fingertips, leaving the other blonde panting and whimpering into her mouth, her own hands tangling in Regina’s hair to pull her in closer. 

Regina had mercy on her soon, slipping two fingers inside right away, and the moan Bella let out at that was like music to her ears. 

She gently thrusted in and out of her girlfriend gently, the water and Bella’s wetness easing the way. 

She whimpered as Bella slipped her own hand between her legs, bucking her hips forward, seeking out the craved contact. 

Regina gasped softly as Bella’s fingers finally pushed inside, her inner walls tightening around them, sucking her in deeper. 

They followed the same rhythym, fucking each other slowly and deeply, every thrust sending electricity over their very core. 

Regina pressed their foreheads together, panting as Bella hooked her fingers, brushing her G-spot. 

“I love you.” she whispered, and Bella immediately pressed their lips together. 

“I love you too.” she breathed against Regina’s mouth, her hips trembling as Regina hitted her sweet spot dead on. 

Bella came first, stuttering Regina’s name out like a prayer as she rode it out, Regina cooing to her, encouraging her through it. 

Regina followed right after, letting out a loud moan as she pulsated around Bella’s fingers, her entire body flushed and trembling from her orgasm. 

They just floated around in each other’s arms for a long time, utterly happy and spent, still catchinf their breaths. 

They needed to have an actual bath, though.


	3. Great News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Harlor with Bella surprising Regina with news that she's pregnant with their first baby

Regina paced around the room nervously, chewing on her nails.

Bella has been inside the bathroom for way too long now, and she was getting worried. 

She really hoped this time, they managed to concieve. They decided Bella will go first, but their first few attempts were unsuccesful. 

Regina jumped when the bathroom door opened, revealing Bella with a completely neutral look on her face. 

“Well?" 

Bella didn’t say anything, just looked deeply into her eyes, and Regina could feel her stomach churn uncomfortably. 

Another unsuccesful one? 

Suddenly, Bella’s lips curled into a smile, and Regina’s heart immediately did a backflip. 

"I’m pregnant.” Bella said, laughing in disbelief. 

Regina’s jaw dropped open and her eyes widened, unable to believe it for a moment. 

“Really!?" 

Bella nodded, holding up the pregnancy test for Regina to see. 

There were two lines on the stick. It was real. 

Bella was pregnant. 

Regina squealed happily, wrapping her girlfriend up in a warm hug, happy tears stinging her eyes. 

"Holy shit.” she giggled, squeezing Bella tighter. 

“We’re having a baby!" 

Bella laughed, cupping Regina’s cheeks and pressing a happy kiss onto her lips m

"Yes, we are.”

They were unable to stop giggling and hugging, so very happy that their dream seemed to be coming true.


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking

Anonymous asked: Kinky Harlor where Bella screws up and Regina punishes her?

The tremble against her lap was truly marvellous, and Regina couldn’t help but smirk.

She smoothed a hand over Bella’s buttocks, chuckling lowly as she lightly jumped under her hand. 

“You were a really bad girl.” Regina mused, and Bella whimpered softly, hiding her face in her thighs. 

“I’m sorry, Ma'am.” Bella whispered, though the way her cheeks flushed told Regina that she wasn’t coy at all. 

She enjoyed it as much as Regina did. 

“You know I have to punish you, right?”

Bella nodded vigorously, squirming against Regina’s thighs in excitement. 

“I’m going to spank you. Twenty hits, and you’re gonna thank me for each and every one of them.”

Bella let out a yelp as the first blow came, sharp and merciless against her skin. 

“Thank you, Ma'am.” she breathed, whining desperately as Regina spanked her again. 

She rocked against Regina’s thigh softly, whimpering as Regina gently massaged the abused flesh before striking again, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room. 

“Will you disobey me again?” Regina growled, quickly spanking her on each cheeks, and Bella let out a sob. 

“No, Ma'am, I’ll be good!" 

The next hit landed on the top of her thigh and she almost skyrocketed out of Regina’s lap, trashing against the hold Regina had on her hips. 

Her ass was stinging like hell, and Regina was merciless: when she wasn’t delivering those blows, she was squeezing and fondling the reddened globe of her ass, fingers digging into the aching skin painfully. 

Bella was an absolute mess by the time they were finished, leaking desperately against Regina’s legs as she kept humping her, crying out as the last few hits sent a sensation of pain rippling through her body. 

Regina gently kissed her after the last and the biggest strike, gathering her up in her arms and shushing her. 

"You took your punishment so well.” she purred, and Bella smiled happily against her chest.


	5. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: piercings, light nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Harlor where Regina (or Bella) surprises the other with brand new nipple piercings

The text simply read “i have a little bit of a surprise for you” with a winky face in the end, and that was enough for Bella to get excited, anticipating the time she could finally meet her girlfriend. 

She practically flew through the door of their flat, looking for Regina right away. 

“I’m in the bedroom, sweetie.” Regina called out softly. 

Bella pranced in with her cheeks pink in excitement, and Regina gave her a little smirk. 

“So, what kind of surprise is it?” Bella asked, and Regina chuckled. 

“You’re so impatient. It’s adorable.”

Bella rolled her eyes, but she flushed as Regina started unbuttoning her blouse with a coy smile. 

She expected to see some kind of pretty, lacy lingerie after that, but she sure as hell didn’t expect to see what was actually revealed. 

Her mouth fell open at the metal piercings through Regina’s nipples, shining proudly against the pink flesh. 

“Holy shit.” she gasped, her eyes practically bulging out if her head. 

“It’s…" 

"Hot?” Regina asked playfully, and Bella nodded. 

“Can I touch them?" 

"Go ahead.” Regina grabbed her hand and placed them on her breasts, letting out a soft gasp as Bella’s thumb brushed her nipple. 

“Sensitive?” Bella asked, giving the piercing an experimental little tug, and Regina couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped her lips. 

“You have no idea.”

Bella grinned, pinching her nipple again, and Regina tossed her head back with a moan. 

“It’s definitely a lovely surprise for the both of us.” Bella purred, and Regina couldn’t agree more.


	6. First Kiss

Anonymous asked: Can I get the king and borhap girls’ first kisses together?

It was strange to have a warm body next to hers after spending so much time alone, in a cold, empty bed. 

Regina could see that Bella was feeling much more comfortable now, even a small smile was playing on her lips. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. It was just a friendly gesture, nothing more, she didn’t do that because she wanted to feel the softness of that hair. 

“Much better now.” Bella said softly, smiling at her. 

“Thank you for letting me crash here. I don’t think I can ever go back to that place again.”

Her voice shook a little at the end, and Regina cupped her cheek gently, smoothing her thumb over her cheekbones. 

“You’re gonna be okay.” Regina said, voice full of gentle determination. 

“I’m gonna make sure that you’re safe.”

Bella’s smile was so beautiful in that moment, so trusting and open, her eyes shining brightly like Regina was the centre of her world, and Regina found herself leaning before she could stop herself. 

The kiss was a little awkward, searching and careful; Regina didn’t want her to feel pressured into anything. But Bella was eager to kiss back, a hand tangling in Regina’s hair to pull her in closer.


	7. So Gorgeous Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: can we have some Harlor with Regina lusting over how beautiful and filled out Bella looks while pregnant please and thank you

Bella was simply gorgeous. She never failed to take Regina’s breath away; sometimes she was still amazed that this beautiful woman was dating her.

And ever since she has gotten pregnant, her beauty just amplified about tenfolds in Regina’s eyes. 

She looked utterly amazing with her large, round belly, her wider hips and her bigger breasts, near waddling and absolutely glowing.

Regina made sure she knew just how beautiful she was. 

She was unable to take her hands off her curves, much to Bella’s amusement. 

“You look so fucking sexy, you know that?” Regina purred, propping her chin up on Bella’s shoulders, her hands snaking around her to cup her belly. 

“You only tell me that everyday.” Bella chuckled, though she blushed all the same. 

Regina grinned, stroking a hand over the curve of her swollen belly. 

“You filled out so well. Absolutely breathtaking.”

She kissed all over the back of Bella’s neck, making goosebumps rise over her skin.

“I could keep staring at you all day. I could be touching you all day.”

Her hands slid up from Bella’s tummy to her breasts, making her gasp. 

“The side effects are amazing, I must say.”

Bella rolled her eyes fondly, gently swatting Regina’s hand away they were about to get cheeky. 

But who could blame her? 

Bella simply looked extremely hot all round and heavy, and Regina was just human.


	8. A New Drumset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Harlor- Regina gently drummer my on Bella’s 20-weeks pregnant belly.

Once again, Bella woke up to Regina cupping and kissing all over her belly, cooing softly to their baby. 

“Morning.” Bella chuckled softly, causing Regina to look up with a sunny smile. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Regina leaned up, kissing her gently on the lips. 

“How are you feeling?" 

"Good.” Bella replied through a yawn, stretching. 

“He finally let me sleep.”

Regina grinned, pressing another kiss just below Bella’s navel.

She stroked over the curve of Bella’s belly, humming softly against her soft skin. Bella almost fell back asleep when Regina suddenly sat up, slipping off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Bella asked, confused. Regina only grinned, retrieving her drumsticks of all things. 

Bella watched with her eyebrows up to her hairline as Regina straddled her thighs again. 

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Regina gently started tapping on her bump with her drumsticks. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Bella scoffed, but Regina just grinned, continuing to drum her Keep Yourself Alive solo. 

Bella just laughed, lounging back on her pillows and letting her do that. 

She should have known dating a drummer would come with consequences. 

But she wasn’t really mad, because Regina grinning happily, tapping away on her swollen belly and their baby kicking in excitement was actually quite a lovely experience.


	9. Who's The Cutest?

Anonymous asked: Frami and Harlor with Freddie and Regina arguing about who has the better girlfriend while Rami and Bella look on in amusement

None of them was sure how the argument has started, but now they were getting pretty heated about this absolutely ridiculous topic. 

“Rami is much cuter.” Freddie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“She’s an absolute sweetheart.”

“So is Bella.” Regina chimed in with a smug expression. 

“And she’s smart. She totally blows me away.”

“Are you claiming Rami isn’t smart?” Freddie growled, looking like an angry little kitten. 

“Well, I’ll have you know, she’s the smartest person I’ve ever met!" 

"Bella is so honest!" 

"Rami always says what’s on her mind!" 

"Bella has a fantastic sense of humor!" 

"Rami is brave and determined!" 

Meanwhile, Rami and Bella were eavesdropping, finding the whole thing hilarious. 

"Are they seriously arguing about us?” Bella chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Rami laughed, looking clearly amused. 

“It seems to be, yeah. But I don’t agree with Regina, you don’t have a good sense of humor.”

Bella lightly swatted her, making Rami giggle. 

“I can’t believe they are doing this.” Bella laughed, watching Freddie and Regina angrily pointing at each other, both of them talking a mile a minute. 

“I actually quite enjoy it.” Rami laughed. 

“Let’s see how else are they going to stroke our egos.”


	10. Tribbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: well... tribbing/scissoring

Anonymous asked: Harlor tribbing :)

Bella bit her lip to stifle a moan as she rolled her hips forward again, the delicious sensation running over her lower body. 

Regina was flushed and trembling beneath her, her thighs shaking around Bella’s waist as she lifted her own hips to meet Bella’s. 

“You’re feeling good?” she asked, already a little out of breath as she reached up to brush a sweaty lock of hair out of Bella’s face. 

Bella could only nod as she pressed her clit against Regina’s, letting out a shaky moan at the sensation. 

Finding a position that was comfortable and enjoyable for the both of them wasn’t an easy task, it took a lot of rolling around and leg-cramps, but they finally got here. 

And god, how amazing this was. 

Regina tossed her head back against the pillow with a whine, her own hips bucking up to meet Bella halfway, a full body shudder running through her. 

They moaned at the same time as their wet parts slid against each other, creating absolutely heavenly friction. 

“I don’t know how long am I going to last.”

Regina shiveded at Bella’s needy voice and the way she trembled against her, her hips rocketing to hump Regina’s clit. 

She reached up to pinch a hard nipple, and Bella cried out, her own fingers digging into the flesh of Regina’s thighs as she rolled her hips again. 

Regina moaned happily at a particularly delicious thrust that had her clit throbbing, and she lifted her hips again, grinding herself against Bella. 

Bella came first, letting out the longest moan as she grinded her clit into Regina’s hard, body trembling from the aftershocks. 

She thrusted her hips forward, pressing her swollen clit against Regina’s soaked entrance before sliding upwards again, pushing into her clit, and the switch did it for Regina. 

She came with a sob, clutching at Bella’s shoulders as she rode it out, hips twitching helplessly. 

Bella all but collapsed onto her chest, panting heavily, and Regina carded her fingers through her sweaty hair, murmuring quiet endearments to her.


	11. Painful Tattoo

Anonymous asked: Bella gets her first tattoo and cries, and though she wipes away her tears to Reg hopefully doesn’t see how much pain she’s in, Regina notices and comforts her babygirl, and definitely buys her some of her favorite foods after.

God, this hurt like a bitch. 

Bella liked to think of herself as someone tough, but this right here was just awful. 

Maybe she should have listened to her friends and chose a different place, somewhere other than her hips, but honestly, she couldn’t imagine it being any better at a different area of her body. 

Tears started streaming down her face as the pain seared across her skin, and she quickly wiped them with her hand, not wanting her girlfriend to think she was weak. 

But Regina noticed, obviously, and she cooed to her softly. 

“Aw, you poor thing.” Regina said, brushing Bella’s hair out of her face. 

“Does it hurt that much?" 

Bella gritted her teeth and nodded, trying not to sob like a baby. 

Regina kept stroking her hair, trying to take her mind off the pain a little. 

"You’re doing so well, Angel. It’s almost over. I will buy you your favorite ice-cream if we’re done here.”

Bella snifled, looking up at Regina with big eyes. 

“Promise?" 

"Promise.” Regina said, lifting Bella’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles lightly. 

The tattoo was done soon, and Regina kept cooing to Bella, and in the end, the pain was definitely more bearable. 

Especially because she got her ice-cream afterwards.


	12. Dom!Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, ball gags, clit-play

Anonymous asked: Bella dominating Regina that’s it🥺

Regina’s eyes were hooded with lust, already slipping into subspace as Bella fastened her wrists to the headboard, pulling back to take a good look at her. 

“Gorgeous.” Bella purred, stroking Regina’s flushed cheek. 

“I wish you could see yourself now. All spread out for my pleasure…" 

She raked her eyes over Regina’s form on the bed, each limb tied to the corners of the bed, truly spread and vulnerable for Bella’s mercy. 

"You like this so much, don’t you? Feeling so powerless.”

She smoothed a hand over Regina’s belly, down her thighs, teasing the sensitive skin with her fingertips. 

Regina was trembling with want, every little touch sending sparks across her skin. She looked up at Bella with pleading eyes. 

“Oh, you want me to touch you? Want me to finally fuck you deep and hard?" 

Regina’s answer was a muffled whine around the gag in her mouth, hips trying to thrust up against her restraints.

"I’m afraid you haven’t earned that yet.” Bella tutted, sliding her hands back up cup Regina’s plump breast, cheekily pinching a nipple. 

“Maybe I touch your clit if you’re really good. But you have to earn to get fucked.”

Regina nodded, desperately. She wanted nothing more than Bella finally touching her, in any way. 

Bella chuckled softly before slipping her hand between her legs again, lightly rubbing her clit. 

Regina moaned around the gag, humping Bella’s hand eagerly. 

“What a slut.” Bella purred, watching with awe as Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head at the degrading name. 

She toyed with Regina’s clit until it was red and swollen, begging for more. She teased one finger over Regina’s soaked entrance, and she bucked up, chasing the contact. 

“You have to be a good girl, if you want it.” Bella reminded her, giving her thigh a firm spank. 

Regina nodded, that obedient set returning to her posture. 

Bella grinned. It was always amazing to see Regina going under like that. 

And the night was still young…


	13. First Time With The Strap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Bella pegging Regina for the first time

Bella grabbed onto her thighs as she slowly pushed in, watching Regina’s face like a hawk. 

“Is that good?” she asked softly, and Regina gave a little whine as a response. 

Bella slipped a hand between her legs, thumbing her clit to take her mind off the stretch a little bit. 

Regina relaxed slowly, opening up for the dildo, and Bella could fully push it inside, the head of the toy pressing neatly into Regina’s G-spot. 

“It’s better now.” Regina said softly, and a breathy moan escaped her lips as Bella slowly moved her hips. 

She was stretched out, and she was full, and it was amazing, if she wanted to be honest. 

Regina was now fully relaxed, moaning and whimpering prettily as Bella slowly fucked into her, fingers digging into her thighs around her waist. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Bella cooed, and Regina blushed, biting her plump bottom lip. 

“You’re taking it so well.”

Bella picked her pace up a little bit, thrusting just a little faster, and Regina moaned, clenching around the toy hungrily. 

“Faster…” she moaned, clutching onto Bella’s shoulders. 

“Bella, faster!" 

"Okay, okay.” Bella laughed, playfully tweaking one of Regina’s hard nipples. 

“As you wish.”

She hoisted Regina’s legs higher as she truly started pounding into her, punching the air out of Regina’s lungs with every thrust. 

Regina’s voice grew in volume as she lifted her hips to meet Bella’s thrusts, one hand scratching at Bella’s back, the other gripping onto the sheets. 

It wasn’t a surprise how hard she came, back arching off the bed as Bella fucked her through her orgasm, cooing to her softly. 

“How was this for a first?” Bella askes gently, leaning forward to kiss her, jostling the toy inside Regina who gavs a little moan. 

“Fantastic.”


	14. Failed Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

anonymous asked: Harlor where Bella is laughing way too hard at the way the strap on Regina is wearing wiggles and bounces all funny when she walks that they end up not being able to have sex

It was supposed to be a sexy surprise.

Regina retired into the bathroom to put the strap-on on, fumbling a little before everything was in place. She looked at herself in the mirror, humming.

Yeah. That is definitely going to blow Bella’s mind.

She padded back into the bedroom with a huge grin, spotting Bella who was reclining against the pillows on the bed.

‘‘Ready for me, babe?” Regina grinned, causing Bella to look up, her eyes widening as her eyes fell on the large dildo between Regina’s legs.

‘‘Wow.” She breathed, licking her lips. She seemed completely blown away, and Regina grinned smugly.

She started walking towards the bed to have her girlfriend, and that’s when it happened.

Bella’s face suddenly contorted and turned red. Regina knew that look: she always looked like this when she was about to laugh.

‘‘What…?”

Bella couldn’t hold it back anymore: she burst into laughter, practically wheezing.

‘‘Oh my god…you should see yourself!”

Regina’s face fell. She wanted to be sexy, not ridiculous…

‘‘Oh.” She said, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

‘‘You don’t like it?”

‘‘It’s not that.” Bella laughed, wiping her eyes.

‘‘It keeps bouncing, oh my god!”

Regina took another step to test it, and sure enough, the dildo wiggled between her legs absurdly, and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

Bella was now doubled over the bed, her cheeks flushed red from laughter, and Regina started laughing with her.

Okay, so they obviously weren’t going to have sex like this.

But at least they had a good laugh.


	15. On Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Bella filming Regina while Bella is fucking Regina with a strap

Regina was so fucking gorgeous like that, on all fours, head tossed back as she was moaning with abandon, hands clutching at the sheets. 

Bella wanted to keep this moment forever. 

She grabbed her phone and turned the video on, zooming on where her strap disappeared into Regina’s body. 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, breathless, as she turned around. 

“I’m filming you. You look to fucking sexy like this.” Bella replied easily, thrusting forward again. 

Regina moaned, resting her forehead on the pillow before her. 

“You’re unbelievable.”

“And you’re hot.”

Bella gripped Regina’s hip with one hand, the other balancing her phone. 

To be honest, watching the whole thing through her camera was just even sexier. 

Regina was stretched almost obscenely around the toy, and her back was arching prettily whenever Bella thrusted into her G-spot. 

“Mhm, that’s amazing.” Bella purred, unable to resist giving Regina’s ass a firm spank. 

Regina keened high in her throat, pushing her hips back to meet Bella’s thrusts, moaning happily as the head of the toy pressed against her sweet spot again. 

Bella felt wetness run down between her thighs at the extremely erotic sight she was watching through her phone, and the sight of Regina coming apart on her strap in general. 

She wouldn’t need porn from now on to masturbate.


	16. Interesting Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, sex video

killerqueen-slash asked: With Queen in Australia for a concert to help the bushfires, they get messages from their lovers back home. Checking they get the surprise of a life time to see the girls had recorded themselves having a foursome.

Getting lovey-dovey messages was one thing: Freddie, Brianna, Joan and Regina were all used to that. All of their girlfriends had sent their lovers cute, supporting messages, so it wasn’t a surprise that there phones blew up on that night at the hotel.

Though the fact that the messages came exactly at the same time, was weird…

Almost as if the girls had planned something big.

Freddie frowned as she opened Rami’s message. It was a video, and when she opened it, she let out a gasp.

Brianna choked on her spit as she started the video Gwen sent her, coughing violently.

Joan sat up so quickly on the bed she nearly fell off when Jo’s message came in.

And there was Regina, swearing loudly at the video that Bella sent her.

The vide was of the four girls, together.

Gwen was fucking into Rami from behind, one hand gripping her breasts, the other pushing her fingers into Rami’s mouth who was eagerly sucking on them, letting out the most obscene little moans. Freddie nearly drooled at the sight, and Brianna whined, squirming on her bed.

Bella pushed one of Gwen’s hands away to grab Rami’s breast herself, leaning in to suck a nipple into her mouth, sending a positively sultry glance towards the camera that had Regina whimper, feeling herself getting soaked at the sight.

Joan was behind Bella, pumping her fingers in and out of her while making out with Gwen, grabbing the brunette’s jaw possessively and humming against her lips. Joan wished she could touch herself, but it would have been quite weird with her best friends around.

Though the fact that their girlfriends recorded a video of them having a foursome and sending it to all of them was strange in itself, so it probably wouldn’t even be that big of a deal.

‘‘You wish it was you, being with me.” Bella purred, taking her mouth off Rami’s breast. Regina knew this was directed at her, and she moaned, her hand itching to touch herself.

‘‘We miss our lovers so much, we just couldn’t wait.” Rami moaned once Gwen removed her fingers from her mouth, sending Freddie a lewd look.

‘‘We couldn’t take it anymore.” Gwen moaned, and Brianna shivered at her voice.

‘‘I want you here with me, Bri, touching me…”

‘‘I could touch her, I have two hands.” Jo purred.

‘‘What do you say, Joan? Should I touch her?”

‘‘Yes.” Joan moaned, even though she knew the video wasn’t in real time and Jo couldn’t hear her.

Yet, Jo complied, slipping her free hand between Gwen’s legs, making her let out a beautiful moan.

The girls continued to watch, transfixed, as their lovers fucked each other, moaning and whimpering right in front of their hungry eyes.

That was definitely a sight to behold.

The atmosphere in the room was a little weird and heavy once the video was over, and now they couldn’t wait to get home to each their naughty girlfriends.


	17. Interesting Footage Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, sex video

Anonymous asked: The King women returning to the UK from Australia and getting their “revenge” on their girlfriends

After the show the girls had put on for them, there was no suprise they decided to pay it back somewhat.

They have been friends for years, and it’s not like drunken make-out sessions hadn’t happened before.

Honestly, having sex with each other was only a tiny step after that.

They sat up their camera and got together in Regina’s flat where they recorded a little show for their girlfriends.

Rami was practicing a role when the message came in, and she forgot her words right away.

Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to pretend she wasn’t basically watching porn in the grocery store.

Bella and Jo were having a coffee, and they both spluttered at the video they have all been sent at the same time.

It was sweet revenge, clearly.

Freddie was moaning, head tossed back as Joan played with her tits, sucking and kissing all over them, marking them up with dark hickies.

Freddie sent the camera a dark look, and Rami moaned, her mouth watering. God, she wanted to join, wanted to suck on Freddie’s breasts herself.

Jo groaned as Joan licked Freddie’s nipple, sending her a wink.

“Once you get home, I’ll suck your tits just like that.”

Bella squirmed in her seat as she saw Regina nuzzling Joan’s neck, wriggling her butt invitingly for Brianna behind her.

“You weren’t the only ones who couldn’t wait.” Regina moaned as Brianna entered her with two fingers.

“Mhm. We wanted to return the favor, so to speak.” Brianna grinned, pumping into Regina faster, and Gwen blushed from head to toe. Thank god she had her earplugs in.

Rami dropped the paper aside to focus on Freddie’s tits, and it was as if her girlfriend felt it, because she gave a raspy laugh.

“I know you want them inside your mouth, darling.”

Jo’s eyes were fixated on Joan’s tongue poking out fron between her lips; god, what she would give to feel it inside her.

Bella was seriously scared she will come at the sight of Regina falling apart so beautifully, whining and keening high in her throat.

Gwen listened to the sound of Brianna’s fingers disappearing inside Regina, wet and obscene, and she felt her panties getting soaked.

Well, now they knew how their girlfriends felt after that video.


	18. Sugar Mommy/Sugar Baby

Anonymous asked: Bella being Reginas Sugar Mommy 🥺

Bella brushed a stray piece of hair out of Regina’s face before gently caressing her cheek.

“I’m glad you liked the bracelet.”

Regina all but purred, stroking a finger over the delicate golden jewelry. It looked awfully expensive.

But again, this was never an obstacle for Bella.

Someone as disgustingly rich as she was simply didn’t know what the hell she should do with all the money she had.

Thank god Regina liked being spoiled.

“It’s beautiful.” Regina said softly, leaning in for a soft kiss that Bella happily gave.

“Thank you.”

Bella smiled, grabbing a handful of Regina’s ass and squeezing it, making the other girl giggle.

“What should I buy you today?” Bella asked, fiddling with the golden bracelet.

Regina hummed thoughtfully, smiling when Bella trailed kisses down her neck, nuzzling the deep cleavage of her designer dress.

“A car.” Regina joked, but Bella just smirked.

“What kind of car, baby? A Ferrari? A Lamborghini? A Porsche? I can get you anything.”

“I was just kidding.” Regina laughed, and Bella tutted, kissing the tip of her nose.

“I’m gonna get you something nice, Princess.”

Regina shrugged with a smile before kissing Bella again, letting her roam her hand over her expensive dress- she knew the feeling of rich and powerful turned Bella on.

And if she wanted to buy Regina a sportscar?

Then Regina won’t stop her.


	19. Baby Needs Protection

anonymous asked: Harlor where Bella is super shy and Reg is super outgoing. Regina convinces her girlfriend to join them at ridge farm for a couple nights and Paula makes creepy comments about Bella when she thinks Regina can’t hear. She’s this close to punishing the assistant’s lights out before her band mates can stop her

Bella was quite nervous. She hadn’t met Regina’s bandmates, and she was scared of what they would think of her.

On one hand, she was thrilled about spending some time with Regina on Ridge Farm- the place looked beautiful from what she could tell, but at the same time, she was quite anxious about it.

She had always been shy, and the prospect of everyone staring at her made her all the more nervous. Not to mention, the idea of being a shy bunny to her fun girlfriend just made her clam up even more; she was sure other people would judge her and Regina for dating when they were clearly a terrible match…

Thankfully, the band accepted her right away.

They all gave her a big hug and they threatened Regina that they would kill her if she didn’t take good care of Bella.

Bella giggled softly, hiding her face in Regina’s neck who wrapped a protective arm around her. This all went really good.

The only person Bella was wary of now, was Paula Prenter.

She was a major creep, always staring at her like a wolf about to pounce on its prey, and it made Bella unnerved. She hated how Paula was always close on her heels, following her like a shadow when she went out for a smoke.

She was there now too, standing way too close for Bella for her liking, all but smirking at her.

‘‘You know, Regina is a very lucky girl.” She said, and Bella felt herself shrinking under her intense gaze.

‘‘You’re very pretty.” Paula continued, casually stroking a hand down Bella’s arm, making her shiver.

Bella didn’t reply just ducked her head, hoping Paula would go away. No such luck.

“I know you’re only pretending to be shy.” Paula chuckled, her hand still on Bella’s arm.

“I heard you two the other night…you weren’t so quiet then…”

Bella hated where this was going, but Paula didn’t let her go.

“God, what would I give to be the one to make you sound like that…”

“Get the fuck away from her!”

Bella looked up, a relieved sigh leaving her lips as she saw Regina marching over to them, raising a fist.

“I swear, I’m gonna kill you, you sleazy bastard…”

She was about to strike, but Brianna held her back.

‘‘She’s not worth it.”

Paula scurried away, and Regina had half the mind to run after her, but she could see the scared look on Bella’s face, and she swept her up in a hug instead.

‘‘I’m gonna make sure she won’t get close to you anymore.” Regina promised, peppering kisses all over Bella’s face.

“I’m gonna keep you safe.”

Bella nodded, tucking her face into Regina’s neck. She was sure of that.


	20. A Fantastic Show Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Regina and Bella gave their girlfriends a show, how about Brianna and Gwen returning the favor like Regina say they should? 👀

Bella squirmed on Regina’s lap, giving a soft little moan at the sight, and Regina didn’t blame her.

Brianna had a lap full of Gwen, who was riding her fingers, eagerly bouncing up and down, head thrown back in pleasure, and the sweetest moans leaving her lips.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Regina mused, propping her chin up on Bella’s shoulder, one hand sneaking forward to pinch her nipple.

Gwen moaned as in answer, digging her nails into Brianna’s shoulder as the other girl hit her G-spot dead on.

Brianna nosed along the long column of her neck, kissing and licking the soft skin before placing a little nip there, sucking a mark into the skin.

Regina swore lightly, her own panties getting more and more soaked as she reveled in the sight of her girlfriend fucking another, very attractive girl.

Brianna looked at Regina directly as she lewdly thrusted her fingers deeper into Gwen, causing her to almost fall off her lap.

Regina growled, grabbing a handful of Bella’s hair and pulling her into a hungry kiss which Bella eagerly returned, their hips moving against one another desperately.

Gwen’s back arched beautifully as she came, slamming her hips down one last time, catching her breath.

Bella and Regina were watching now again as Gwen flipped them over and dove between Brianna’s thighs.

Bella whimpered softly as she heard the slick sound of Gwen licking into Brianna, making Brianna moan and grab onto her hair to pull her close.

Brianna tossed her head back against the pillow with a low whine, rolling her hips against Gwen’s face who hummed softly against her clit.

She snaked her hand up on Brianna’s torso to cup her breasts and toy with her nipples, pulling a moan out of both Regina and Bella.

Brianna came with a loud gasp, pulling Gwen flush against her crotch as she rode her orgasm out.

They scrambled off the bed after they pulled themselves together, returning to their respective lovers on slightly shaky legs.

“That was something.” Regina chuckled as Brianna came to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Next to them, Gwen gave a taste of Brianna to Bella by kissing her, making the blonde moan against her lips softly.

This was definitely a great show.


	21. Preparing For The Wedding

Anonymous asked: What about the queen girls (minus reg) helping Bella get ready for the harlor wedding while the borhap girls help Reg

“You’re going to be so beautiful, lovie.”

Freddie cooed as she curled Bella’s hair, making her blush softly.

“Yes. Regina will absolutely melt when she sees you.”

That was Brianna, carefully plucking Bella’s eyebrows.

If Bella wanted to be honest, she was nervous. It was her big day today, and she wanted to look utterly gorgeous.

Thank God Regina’s friends swooped in to help her.

Joan retrieved her dress, giving her an encouraging smile.

“It’s gonna reqire more hands, I think.”

Thankfully, Brianna and Freddie were quite helpful too, and they managed to help Bella into her dress surprisingly quickly.

*

Regina was surprised to see how professional her make-up looked.

“Wow, that’s… Thank you.”

Rami grinned proudly, lightly fixing her eyeliner.

“I’m glad you like it. We’re gonna make Bella fall in love with you ever harder!”

Gwen nodded from where she was pinning and twisting Regina’s hair, making it into a beautiful, complicates hairdo.

Jo was helping her lace up her corset (not before she made some jokes about their wedding night), making sure not to pull the strings too hard.

All in all, Regina felt truly beautiful, and she couldn’t wait to take Bella’s breath away. And she couldn’t wait to see her!

*

Their friends were right: both of them gasped upon seeing each other walking down the aisle.

“You’re… You’re beautiful.” Bella sighed happily as she took in Regina who giggled softly, lacing their fingers together.

“So are you. They did a good job, didn’t they?”

Bella nodded, and they both sent a grateful smile towards their friends.

They both looked absolutely amazing on this important day, and they will definitely thank their friends for it.


	22. Aftercare

Anonymous asked: Could we get some aftercare fluff where Reg helps Bella out of subspace and they take a bath together or something?

Regina untied Bella’s wrists, kissing the slight welts caused by the rope.

“You’re with me, Angel?” she asked softly, and Bella groaned something in response, so she clearly wasn’t just yet.

Regina gathered her up in her arms, stroking her hair and cooing to her softly, feeling Bella slumping in her arms with a low whine.

“I’m gonna draw us a nice warm bath.” Regina said, kissing her girlfriend’s flushed cheek.

“Sounds good?”

Bella hummed, blinking up at her drowsily. Regina smiled, kissing her nose gently.

She coaxed Bella to her feet, holding her close as they made their way to the bathroom.

Regina started the water, still having an arm wrapped around Bella’s waist. She knew how important it was for Bella to have skin contact acter a scene.

“How about a bath bomb?” Regina asked, holding a few up for Bella.

Bella contemplated it, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy before she made her decision.

“The purple one.”

Regina nodded, dropping it in the water.

She wrapped Bella up in a fluffy towel to keep her warm until the bath was ready, hugging her close.

Once the tub filled, Regina helped Bella into it, taking a seat behind her and wrapping her arms around her middle.

She kissed Bella’s cheek and she sighed happily, relaxing back against Regina’s chest.


	23. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, oral sex, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Based of the Australian tour asks: Harlor, and Maylee: Doms! Regina and Brianna joint punishing their naughty subs for the sex video they sent

Brianna had Gwen bent over her thighs while Bella was kneeling on the floor in front of Regina, waiting for orders.

“You have been a very bad girl.” Regina teased, cupping Bella’s chin.

“Playing with your friends like a slut.”

“I know, Ma'am.” Bella said coyly, already squirming. She was such a glutton for punishment, Regina mused internally.

“You won’t get to come tonight.” Regina said firmly, tugging harshly on Bella’s hair and smushing her face against her crotch.

“Now, pleasure me like you did to your friends.”

Bella licked into her eagerly, sucking on Regina’s clit like she was starving and her dom was her last meal. She really wanted to be a good girl now.

Next to them, Brianna slapped Gwen’s ass hard, making her cry out.

“Fifteen blows.” Brianna said, slapping her ass again.

“Ah… Alright, thank you, Ma'am!” Gwen cried, helplessly rutting against Brianna’s legs as the next blow came.

Bella was making lewd, obscene sounds as she ate Regina out, hands obediently clasped behind her back to let Regina roll her hips against her face to her heart’s content, using her like a toy.

“Maybe now you’ll learn how to behave.” Regina moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as Bella pushed her tongue inside.

“I sure hope so.” Brianna growled, spanking Gwen on both asscheeks at the same time, making her sub howl.

Maybe they’ll learn, but if not, then they just have to punishe them again; and they definitely enjoyed that…


	24. Try To Be A Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: punishment, dom/sub, masturbation, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Regina punishing Bella.

The whines her sub was letting out were like music to Regina’s ears, and she couldn’t help but smirk.

She looked at Bella, who was kneeling on the floor, tears glistening in her eyes. Regina cooed at her.

“Aw, you poor thing.”

Bella whined, shifting on her knees. Her hand was still relentlessly moving between her thighs, the slick sounds of her fingers pumping in and out of herself filling the room.

“Please.” Bella whimpered, her lower lip wobbling.

“Please, I want you to touch me.”

“Not tonight, baby girl.” Regina drawled, teasingly running her hands over her breasts, grinning when Bella followed her movement with her eyes hungrily.

Bella wasn’t allowed to touch Regina tonight, and she didn’t deserve to be touched by Regina, so she had to make do with her own hand.

“You’re putting on quite the show for me.” Regina husked, rubbing her own clit.

Bella let out a desperate sob, fingering herself faster at the sight of Regina touching herself.

Her arm must have been cramping with the force she was fucking herself with; her skin was flushed, her nipples painfully erect, her eyes teary and her hair messy from tugging on it.

She was a beautiful sight.

Regina lazily played with her clit as she watched her sub desperately fuck herself, nearly doubling over in pleasure when she found her own G-spot.

Poor thing really wanted to get fucked by Regina, that much was obvious.

But she wasn’t done with her punishment yet.


	25. The Time Has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, birth (only contractions)

killerqueen-slash asked: Bella goes into labor, Regina is freaking out and is getting all the things they packed before heading to the hospital.

Regina could seriously burst with her nerves.

She heard Bella let out groans of pain behind her, and it did nothing to soothe her anxiety.

What if something goes wrong, what if something bad happens to Bella, or the baby, or both?

She grabbed their hospital bag and started grabbing their stuff, in her haste suddenly forgetting everything they needed.

“Reg…” Bella huffed from the bed softly, her hands cardling her swollen belly.

“Calm down, okay? You’re just freaking me out too.”

“I’m sorry.” Regina mumbled, leaning down to kiss Bella’s sweaty forehead.

“I’m just nervous…”

“I know. So am I.” Bella sighed, groaning as another contraction hit.

“Fuck, this hurts a lot…”

Regina kissed her again quickly before going back to their bag, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Okay, so checklist: they needed pyjamas, clean clothes for the next day, toiletries, wallet for the cab…

Regina finally snapped out of her stupor and started packing everything away like a pro, impressing Bella with how quickly she pulled herself together.

Regina slinged the bag over her shoulder, taking her wife’s hand.

“Shall we go?”

Bella nodded, whimpering as Regina gently coaxed het to her feet.

She leaned her weight on Regina’s side as she helped her walk to the door, one arm steady around her waist.

Regina may have been still nervous, but at least they got most things in order now.

Now they only had to wait for their baby to arrive.


	26. Gonna Pull You Out

Anonymous asked: Bella is a great actor, but she got sick (or for some other reason was out of commission for a long period of time) and the industry moved on without her. She gets kicked out of her apartment and is trying her best to get by in hostels and shelters. One day, she meets Regina and they hit it off perfectly. After a month or two of dating, Reg offers Bella a part in the breakthru video, making Bella breakdown and finally tell Regina about her situation

Bella never would have thought she would end up like this one day.

She was once a young, talented actress who basically owned Hollywood, and now her star already faded, just because she had to take a longer break due to an illness.

It was is the world had forgotten about her: she didn’t get any more roles, and that meant not getting any money either.

Slowly but surely, Bella became totally broke.

After she had to leave her apartment, she tried to hole up in cheap motels, just trying to survive.

This is where she met Regina, who ended up there due to a quite funny story, namely getting so drunk one night that she went to sleep at the wrong place.

After months of struggling, Bella finally got lucky.

“I’m gonna help you with everything you need.” Regina promised, stroking Bella’s hair.

“I don’t know what really happened to you, but…I’ll make sure you’ll be fine.”

And Bella was fine: Regina really did help a lot, and they fell in love with each other.

But then Regina offered her a role in her newest music video, and Bella broke down sobbing in her arms.

“I can’t handle another acting role.” she sobbed, hiding her face in Regina’s neck.

“This is how I ended up where I am!”

Regina shushed her softly, kissing her cheek.

“Tell me what happened.”

Bella did, and Regina sighed, kissing her gently on the lips when she was finished.

“We’re gonna make you the main character. People will rediscover you again.”

Bella had her doubts about that, but she decided to give it a try.

Regina was right.

Agencies were practically chasing Bella after that, and she got offered so many rolea she didn’t know how to choose.

Now, Bella was living in a beautiful house, once again a celebrated actress, in the arms of her caring lover who kept her word and pulled her out of her misery.


	27. Titanic AU

twilightsforthegays asked: Titanic AU (the scene when Rose is about to jump off and Jack stops her) with Bella as Jack and Regina as Rose

The giant boat rocked under her, and suddenly Regina felt like this might not be such a good idea.

The ocean was cold and endless underneath them, the waves splashing against the nose of the boat, and Regina felt her stomach churn.

Jumping off and escaping her old life seemed such a great idea at first, but now she was getting scared.

“Don’t jump!”

Regina turned her head to see a girl in quite ragged clothes standing there, with her arms extended for her.

“Why not?” Regina called back. “There’s nothing for me here.”

The girl hummed, slowly walking closer to her.

“Are you sure about this? The water is very cold. You’d freeze to death the minute you fell in.”

Regina swallowed thickly, her fingers trembling on the railing. Maybe she really shouldn’t…

She sqeaked when the girl suddenly climbed up behind her on the railing, her body pressed up against her.

“I’m Bella, by the way.” she said with a grin. “I know your name. You’re Regina.”

A pair of strong hands grabbed her waist, and for a second, Regina was scared Bella would throw her into the water.

“Close your eyes.” Bella whispered into her ear.

“And let go of the railing.”

Regina scoffed, shaking her head. “You said I shouldn’t jump.”

“You won’t fall.” Bella promised. “Trust me.”

Regina had no idea why she trusted this pretty stranger, but somehow she did, and she closed her eyes, opening her arms.

Bella kept her waist steady, leaning close to her ear.

“How do you feel?” Bella asked, her raspy voice sending shivers down Regina’s spine.

“Like I’m flying.” Regina admitted with a little giggle, relaxing back against Bella.

It really felt like it, but not just because of the movements of the boat: somehow, she felt insanely safe with this girl’s arms around her…


	28. Little Bundle of Joy

killerqueen-slash asked: After a long labor, Regina and Bella get to meet their baby (you can choose the gender) and they’re absolutely in love.

Regina’s heart could seriously burst with how happy she was.

She was happy when Bella proposed to her, she was happy on their wedding, and she was happy when the artificial insemination was succesful, and Bella got pregnant.

But nothing was compared to the feeling of looking down on their tiny baby in Bella’s arms, blinking up at them with his big blue eyes.

“He’s so perfect.” Regina whispered, feeling the tears seizing her throat.

Bella smiled, kissing their baby’s forehead, making him let out a confused little sound.

Bella’s hair was a sweaty mess, her cheeks flushed from exertion, but Regina was convinced that she has never been as beautiful before than she was right now, looking down on their baby.

“It wasn’t an easy ride, but it was so worth it.” Bella said, her voice a little rough, but definitely happy.

Regina stroked a finger down their son’s cheek, her hear pounding faster when the baby’s little fingers closed around her own.

“Hello, Kevin.” Regina greeted him softly.

“We are your mummies.”

Kevin made another soft noise, making her parents let out a coo in unison.

Regina wrapped an arm around Bella, pulling her close as they continued cuddling little Kevin.

The couldn’t take their eyes off their baby: he was just too perfect.

Everything was too perfect right now, and they couldn’t be happier.


	29. Ghost!Regina

twilightsforthegays asked: Regina is a ghost who died in the 1900's. It's 2020 and her new (human) girlfriend Bella is introducing her to modern things.

Bella couldn’t help but laugh at Regina’s confused face. She looked so adorable like that, Bella really wanted to pinch her cheeks.

But she couldn’t, considering Regina was a ghost and her hand would go through her face, but it was a cute thought nonetheless.

“Having trouble?” Bella asked, standing beside the floating Regina, who was staring at the little machine suspiciously.

“What is this?” Regina asked, pointing at the strange thing before her.

“This is the microwave.” Bella explained.

“You put the food in, and it makes it warm.”

Regina huffed, clearly not satisfied with her answer.

“But how? Where’s the fire?”

Bella laughed softly, and she cut a piece of bread to sacrifice as an example.

“Watch this.”

She put the bread inside and switched it on. Regina’s eyes went wide as she watched the bread inside spinning around.

When it was done, Bella showed it to her. “See? It’s warm.”

Regina couldn’t touch it, but she could feel the warmth radiating off it, and she gasped, clearly shocked.

“Do you have other machines like that?”

Bella laughed, nodding Regina to follow her, and her girlfriend floated after her excitedly.

“I’m gonna show you the washing machine now.”

She could hear Regina gasp behind her, and she grinned: it was so adorable to see Regina being so surprised by modern technology, and Bella was more than happy to show her everything.


	30. Crush

phoenixqueen07 asked: Harlor/Deazello/Frami/Maylee - Jo, Bella, Gwen, and Rami are farmhands who have crushes on Queen while they are recording on Ridge Farm

The chicken gave an offended noise as Rami accidentally stepped on its leg, too occupied by ogling Freddie.

“Good morning.” Freddie said softly, leaning over the railing. “Oh, she looks pissed.”

Rami laughed nervously, feeling her cheeks heat. Freddie was bloody beautiful, it made her heart ache: her hair fell in its natural waves over her shoulder, and Rami would sell her soul to the devil to touch it.

“Erm… Yeah.” that was all she could say, but Freddie just giggled, a beautiful pink blush suffusing her cheeks.

She pranced back towards the house, and Rami gave a dreamy sigh.

She felt a little better about her misery, knowing she wasn’t the only pining idiot on this farm.

Jo was currently in the process of very badly flirting with Joan, much to the latter’s amusement.

“So, uhm… You’re like… You’re like a good bass player. But a really good one. I mean… I would… I would watch the shows just for you.”

Joan laughed, shaking her head with a fond little look in her eyes.

“Thank you, Jo.”

“For real.” Jo pressed, wiping her hands on her overalls nervously.

“You’re cool.”

Joan just laughed, giving her a grin that absolutely melted Jo’s heart, then she went back to join the rest of the band.

Bella wasn’t in a much better state: Regina came out to have a smoke, wearing the tiniest pair of shorts Bella has ever seen.

And this is how Bella ended up face down in the mud, ogling Regina so much she fell over.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, hovering over her worriedly.

“Yeah…” Bella groaned, blushing as Regina crouched down to help her, the hem of the shorts slipping further up.

“I’m doing just fine…”

And then there was Gwen, who literally almost died because Brianna touched her hand.

She went inside the farmhouse to make herself breakfast, and she was already flaming when the guitarist walked in with a smile.

But then Brianna gently touched her hand to ask her something, and poor thing choked on her sausage.

She was just even more embarrassed as Brianna kept tapping her back, trying to save her from dying in the kitchen.

They were all ridiculous, that was for sure.


	31. Drum Lesson Turns Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, light spanking

killerqueen-slash asked: Bella learning how to play the drums with Regina, but slowly it turns into having fun (😉😉)

Bella groaned as she dropped the sticks again, making Regina laugh.

“I can’t do this.” Bella groaned, her cheeks growing flushed in embarrassment.

“It’s just not in me.”

Regina tutted, pulling Bella down onto her lap, letting her hide her face in her neck.

“Of course it is.” Regina said softly, stroking her back lovingly.

“Your wrists are just tense, and you overthink it.”

Bella huffed, curling up smaller in Regina’s lap.

“I’m a clumsy idiot.”

“Hey, none of that!” Regina scolded her softly, gently hitting her butt with the drumstick.

She didn’t expect the little moan that escaped Bella’s lips, and the way her hips ground down against her lap.

“Lesson over?” Regina teased. She gently spanked Bella again with the stick, and that was it for her girlfriend.

Bella threw it away, and grabbed onto Regina’s hair, pulling her into an aggressive kiss, tugging on Regina’s bottom lip with her teeth.

“Fuck…” Regina moaned, her own hips thrusting up as Bella kissed and nibbled all over her neck.

“My drumsticks might be very powerful…”

Bella groaned, slipping off her lap and kneeling before her stool, dragging Regina’s pants and underwear down.

Regina swore as Bella licked into hee hungrily, moaning against her clit.

She gripped onto Bella’s hair, dragging her closer, and Bella knew what she wanted right away, thrusting her tongue deep inside her and fucking her with it.

“I have never been… Eaten out… On my drumming stool before…” Regina moaned, rolling her hips against Bella’s face.

Bella hummed, sucking her clit into her mouth with a little wink, her hands sneaking up under Regina’s shirt to play with her nipples.

So, their lesson wasn’t very effective in terms of teaching Bella anything, but at least they had some pretty great sex.


	32. New Usage of Drumsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking

Anonymous asked: Based of the drum lessons ask: Regina spanking Bella with her drumsticks

Bella trembled as Regina teased the stick over her skin, not really doing anything just yet, just stroking her gently with it.

Just when Bella almost thought nothing was going to happen, Regina lifted her hand slammed the stick against her asscheek.

Bella howled, gripping onto the sheets in desperation as the pain flared through her body.

“Does it hurt?” Regina asked, lightly tapping the drumstick against her skin.

“It does.” Bella admitted, biting her lip.

“But I like it…”

Regina smirked, and she slapped her cheek again with it, pulling a gorgeous moan out of her throat.

“Maybe next time I’ll just use you as my drum.” Regina snickered, grabbing both sticks and banging them down on both of Bella’s asscheeks.

“Since you love it so much.”

She spanked Bella three times in quick succession, each hit followed by a cry from Bella.

Bella was gripping onto the sheets so hard she nearly tore them, her body trashing on the bed, unable to decide whether she wanted to get away from the pain or wanted more from it.

Regina playfully drummed a fast beat on her reddened ass, giving her some time to recover before slamming them down one last time, making Bella shriek.

Bella whimpered, hiding her face in her pillow, and Regina gently kissed the abused skin to soothe her.


	33. Guardian Angel

Anonymous asked: Regina is Bella’s guardian angel.

Just as the railing was about to fall onto Bella, someone grabbed it and pushed it out of the way, throwing it as far as possible.

Bella looked up, and her eyes lit up when she spotted her guardian angel hovering above her.

“You came.” Bella whispered, her voice a little croaky from all the smoke she breathed in.

“Of course I did.” Regina answered, scooping Bella up in her arms.

“That’s my job.”

With that, she flew out the window, holding the human safe and protected in her arms.

Once they were far away from the burning bulilding, she put Bella down on the ground.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly, and Bella nodded, pressing their foreheads together.

“I am now.” she replied, carding her fingers through the angel’s soft hair.

“I was so worried.” Regina admitted, wrapping her arms around Bella to pull her closer.

“I thought I wouldn’t get here in time…”

Bella tutted softly, gently pressing their lips together, smiling as Regina relaxed into the kiss.

“I knew you would.” Bella replied, stroking a hand down Regina’s wing, making her purr.

“You are my guardian. You will always be on time.”

Regina smiled, her wings fluttering happily as she kissed Bella again.


	34. Space Jail

Anonymous asked: Harlor, "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail for you"

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail for you.”

Regina scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Excuse me, I’m here too!”

Bella rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Yeah, but it was your stupid plan, not mine!”

Okay, that was true. Trying to assasinate the emperor who has been terrorizing the planet for a long time now seemed like a great idea at first.

Except, their reckless asses were pretty much thrown into jail that was constantly floating, and Regina was having motion sickness, while Bella just kept bitching.

“Look, we’re gonna figure out a way out of here.” Regina said, much softer this time, sitting next to Bella and placing a hand on her knee.

“How?” Bella asked with a groan.

“We’re floating in open space!”

“Trust me.” Regina said, giving her a smirk,

“we’re the Hardy-Taylor duo. We’ll get away with anything.”

Bella gave a soft chuckle, leaning her cheek on Regina’s shoulder.

“You better be right this time.”

Regina wanted to shot back with a “when am I not right?”, then she realized it was pretty much her fault they were sitting here, so she kept her mouth shut instead.


	35. Fake Dating AU

Anonymous asked: Harlor, fake dating au?

Regina blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what she just heard. It must be a joke, right?

“Say something.” Bella groaned, blushing to the tips of her ears.

“Will you be my fake girlfriend? Just for one night. Please.”

Regina swallowed thickly, trying not to show how absolutely dumbfounded she was.

Her crush asking her to pretend to be her girlfriend was not something Regina expected today, and it felt like someone just slapped her across the face.

“Why?” she squeaked, and Bella sighed deeply.

“Because my mother keeps nagging me to find someone, and these family gatherings always suck. I need someone to distract her from the fact how miserable I am.”

Regina honestly felt dizzy. God, this was such a minefield, and she really shouldn’t do this…

But then again, Regina was a lovesick idiot.

“Okay.” she said, and Bella grinned, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you so much!”

She kissed Regina on the cheek, making the both of them blush.

Yeah. This was definitely going to end up in a disaster.


	36. Disastrous Proposal

queenofrock---band asked: Regina is trying to plan out a date night for her and Bella she has Freddie help her get everything perfect. Everything is going well until she tries to propose. At one point the ring goes bouncing onto the floor and Regina is trying to chase after it in heels, Freddie manages to grab it spilling the desserts she was carrying on Regina. And as Bella grows more confused and concerned, Regina caked covered holds up the ring and goes, "Will you marry me?"

It was supposed to be a romantic night, but it quickly turned into a parody.

Everything was going well at first: Freddie eagerly agreed to help her best friend with everything, including the dessert delivery and setting up the scene.

The dinner was spent in a calm, quiet atmosphere; Regina was a little anxious, but other than that, it really was like a scene out of a movie.

Then she decided it was time for the big question.

She reached for Bella’s hand, giving it a light squeezing, her heart fluttering when Bella smiled.

“There’s something important I want to ask you.” Regina said softly, feeling her cheeks heating with nerves.

She reached into her dress pocket, fishing out the gorgeous ring she bought for her girlfriend, sending her a smile as she pulled it out.

Just when Regina was about to hold it up for Bella to see, the ring fell out of her clammy hand and dropped to the ground, bouncing away on the tiles.

“Shit!” Regina exclaimed, throwing herself after the ring as quickly as she could, ignoring Bella’s surprised yelp.

The smooth floor and her high-heels weren’t the best combination, as it turned out; Regina slipped, knocking into Freddie who chose the worst moment to walk in with the cake.

Freddie shrieked, dropping the dessert straight onto Regina who also managed to land on her ass at the same time, completely covering her in strawberry cream.

“Regina, are you okay?” Bella asked worriedly, standing from her seat to help her lover.

Regina managed to grab the ring (once she fished it out from under the tremendous amount of cream), holding it up for Bella with a lopsided grin.

“Marry me?” She asked with a nervous chuckle, and Bella let out a soft gasp before she grinned, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

“Yes.” She said, giggling as she wiped some cream off Regina’s face.

“Congratulations!” Freddie yelled from under the remains of the cake, and Regina laughed, slipping the ring onto Bella’s finger.

It did turn out to be a disaster, but the result was sweet for more than one reason.


	37. New Necklace

Anonymous asked: Bella gives Regina a new necklace that Regina had her eye on for a while

It was quite pricey, but seeing the awed look on Regina’s face made it absolutely worth it.

Bella wasn’t blind: she noticed Regina staring longingly at the gorgeous golden necklace with the blue gemstones every time they passed the shop.

Of course she wanted that sad pout to turn into a big smile, and thus, she ended up buying it for her girlfriend.

This was clearly a great decision, because Regina practically flew into her arms, smothering Bella’s cheeks in kisses.

“You really didn’t have to!” Regina chirped, her arms tight around Bella.

“Gosh, it’s so pretty!”

“Of course I had to.” Bella said with a smile, kissing Regina’s cheek. “I saw how much you wanted it.”

Regina sighed dreamily, cradling the delicate jewelry in her hands like it was the most precious thing she has ever held.

“Thank you so much, Angel.” Regina whispered, and Bella grinned proudly.

“May I?” She asked, and Regina nodded, turning around and lifting her hair right away.

Bella put the necklace on her and clasped it before turning Regina back to inspect how it looked on her.

The necklace was gorgeous in the shop, but it was simply mesmerizing on her girlfriend’s neck.

“It’s like it was made for you.” Bella said softly. Regina cooed, pulling her girlfriend into another grateful kiss.


	38. Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: Harlor - Bella dressing up in her Rosa halter bra set for Regina's birthday.

Regina was pretty sure her eyes were practically falling out of her head, she was staring so much. She was simply unable to look away.

Bella was always beautiful, of course, but she looked simply divine in the light pink lace she was wearing, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Do you like it?” She asked with a little purr, and Regina found herself nodding so hard, her neck ached with it.

“You look fantastic.” Regina breathed, feeling heat rise within her as Bella’s grin widened, clearly enjoying the attention.

She sauntered over to Regina and lowered herself onto her lap, arms wrapped around the other girl’s neck.

“Happy Birthday, Princess. Ready to be spoiled.” Bella smirked, kissing Regina before pulling back teasingly.

“Oh, I’m so ready.” Regina sighed, squeezing Bella’s breasts through the sheer bra.

Bella nuzzled her neck, pressing little kisses onto the skin until Regina’s head was spinning, and her heart was pounding fast.

Her hands kept traveling over her girlfriend’s body, not being able to get enough of the touch of lace against her soft skin.

“So, how are you going to spoil me, Beautiful?” Regina asked with a grin, pinching Bella’s nipple through the bra.

Bella didn’t reply, just winked and slipped off her lap. Just when Regina was about to complain, Bella dropped to her knees before her, already fumbling with her pants button.

This, without a doubt, was the best birthday gift Regina ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
